One Weird Misson
by AmaneRose
Summary: Team 7 has to go on a new mission and Stay with three girls and gather important information. Will they continue their mission or get off track? Pairings KakaOc, SasuSaku, NaruHinata
1. The Mission

A/n- Okay so here's a new story. Leave reveiws and tell me how you like it so far or not. Flames are excepted. But FYI this is just the beginning of the story so don't be to much of a judge. It will get better. Promise or depends on what kind of stories you like too.

**Mission: Gather & Report**

**It started out as normal day for team 7. Kakashi sets up for training, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto show up early as Kakashi directs them. Kakashi shows up late, Sakura and Naruto yell at him for being late, and they wear their selves out and go out eat something. While they were eating a messenger comes up to them and hands Kakashi a scroll that was delivered to team 7. They are to meet with the Hokage at Three o'clock. Kakashi tells his students and they all try to finish to their food in a few seconds flat. They finish and then they head out.**

**They get to the Hokage Tower and walk up the steps to Tsunade's office and knock. They hear a muffled noise meaning she was probably asleep and they just woke her up. **

**"Come in!" Tsunade yelled wipe the drool from her nap off her bottom lip. Kakashi and his team strolled in wondering what she wanted. She saw it was Team 7 and brightened up right away. "Oh! I'm so glad you guys could come!" 'She sounds like someone greeting a friend who just arrived at a party.' Sakura thought as the blond haired lady continued. "I'm assigning you four to do a very important mission. This mission could some how help out our village in expanding our knowledge."**

**Naruto suddenly had a huge grin on his face because he thought they were going to have to sneak into someone's house and steal somethings. Tsunade saw Naruto's grin and immediately said, "This mission, you don't have to steal anything," Naruto frowned while Tsunade put on a grin,"but you have to go and get information. You'll all be going out of the country and on a ship to a city over the sea. You'll be staying there for three months and staying with three people at their house while you gather your information. What ever you out about, that you think might be helpful, write it down and send it back." All of them nodded saying that they understood. Tsunade continued seeing as they understood that part. "Now, they people you'll be staying with have agreed to let you stay with them and if you need any help with something they'll help. One of them is related to a ninja here in Konoha, and we gota hold them easily that way. Just so you all you know. Also they still go to school so they won't be home all day and since you all we be arriving while they're all in school, they sent me back in a letter they wrote a place and directions to where you have to go so they'll meet you there." She handed Kakashi the piece of paper with the stuff on it and he took a look at it.**

**"Oh! And one more thing before you go. You have to dress casually because people over there don't really think the ninjas exist, so no headbands, or weapons. Well maybe a few just in case. For protection that is." They all nodded saying they once again understood." Now! You're all dismissed. You're ship leaves at noon tomorrow so don't be late."**

**Team 7 all headed to their houses after Kakashi told them to meet at the gate at 8 o'clock tomorrow. Once they got to there houses they all started to pack for their journey. They packed 2 duffel bags full, a backpack with all the stuff they thought they needed. Clothes, bathroom stuff, and some stuff they would like to do when they got bored and nothing else to do. But, Naruto of course, also packed some Ramen because he didn't know if they had any there.**

**It was they next day and Kakashi actually showed up on time and they left for the ship. When they got there, they only had 5 minutes before they had to get on board the ship. The ship was like a cargo ship, it was taking things there. The captain told them that it would only take them a day and that they would arrive at the port the next day around noon. After 2 hours of being on the ship Naruto was already complaining," Man!! How long is it going take to get there?!!"**

**"SHUT UP NARUTO!! It's only been 2 hours!!" Sakura yelled back at Naruto after hitting him over the head along with Sasuke.**

**"We 22 more hours, dobe." Sasuke said while Naruto mumbled something about Sasuke. **


	2. New home

A/n- ok so here's another chapter. tell me how you like it so far. next chapter will be more funny.

* * *

Team 7 was now sleeping peacefully after beating up Naruto, who was complaining and asking questions and wouldn't shut up. They were each dreaming different things of what it was going to be like where they were going to stay and they dreaming of what the girls looked like and how they were going to act. Team 7 was suddenly awoken by the sound of someone knocking at the door of the room they were staying at the moment. Kakashi was the first one up and he went to open the door. When he opened it he saw it was the captain of the ship. "Sorry to wake all of you up, but I just wanted to tell you we'll be arriving at the port in about 30 minutes." The captain said and then walking off.

"Just wake me up 3 minutes before we get to the dock." Sakura said plopping back down on the bed she was in. " Me too." Sasuke agreed. Naruto was kept them up until about 5 o'clock in the morning and they were so tired they practically slept in until 11:30.

"Sorry, can't. Now all of you get up before I drag you all out and throw you over bored and then you have swim the rest of the way." Kakashi said in a lazy-serious-tired kind of voice. "Ugghhh!" Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all moaned in annoyance, but none the less they all got up and stretched so they could go up top.

They all got their stuff and then headed out to the top deck. Naruto somehow got all his energy in a split second and was cheering like crazy, but that really didn't last long 'cause the rest of the group plopped him on the head causing him to have three bumps on his head. Naruto started sulking but shut up none the less.

The half hour was almost up when they finally saw the dock coming into view. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all sighed in relief because they were getting tired of Naruto. When the ship finally docked they got off and the captain told Team 7 that they had to go check in area near the back of the port. They all thanked him and then headed towards the check in area. Along the way they were looking at all the stuff that was there. They saw people working on what looked like the outside and frame of a ship. They also saw at least 20 people working on what kind of looked like an engine of a really large cargo ship, that was about only 30 to 40 feet away from the check-in area. They saw a bench and sat down while Kakashi went in and told him that they were there and the guy said that the girls would be here to pick them up in about 2 hours. Kakashi sighed because that ment more waiting and Naruto complaining. He thanked the guy and went back out and then sat down next to his team and told them the news.

While they were sitting there and looking at all the stuff there, they all heard a voice that sounded like a girls voice and she was shouting out something that sounded like an order. So they all looked over at the engine where they thought it came from and they were right it was a girl. She was sitting on top of the engine reaching inside fixing something seeing how on of her co-workers couldn't reach it. She was skinny, had brown hair that was pulled up under her hat and her hat was turned backwards so she work easier. She was wearing a sports bra and kind of baggy black cargo pants, that had a belt around it keeping it up and was holding some tools. She jumped down and yelled for someone to start it to see if it worked since it was hooked up to a generator. It started but then stopped and then it seemed like she got mad and then hit it with an over-sized wrench. Once she did that it started working again. Team 7 was surprised not only was she girl but she was a mechanic at that too, and a very good one.

She then told the guy to turn it off and then walked over to where they were so she could go tell the guy that they were finished with the engine. She walked back out and then stopped to look at the group. "Hey are you the guys from that one across the ocean that came here to look for information for something?" The girl asked kind of interested. "Uh, Yeah! How, might I ask, do you know that?" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh! I'm friends with the girls that are coming here to pick you guys up. By the way I'm Kirie."

"Hi! I'm Kakashi Hatake and this is.."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto yelled cutting off Kakashi and making Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi plug their ears. They all looked at Kirie and then Sakura asked," Didn't that affect you at all?"

"Oh no, it didn't affect me any because I'm practically deaf in one ear from being around here so much. And you are?" Kirie asked referring to Sakura. " I'm Sakura Haruno."

Kirie nodded and then looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said in a kind of bored tune.

"Nice to meet you all. But it seems like I can't stay and chat any longer seeing how 2 of my guys over there are getting into fight and I have to break it up." Kirie said pointing over to where the engine sat. She left and then ran right into the middle of the fight and they were about to throw a punch at each before she got there and then broke up the fight and then everyone went back to work.

They were waiting there for a little longer than two hours when suddenly they saw two girls running towards them. One was an African American and she had pitch black hair and was wearing a white t-shirt, black shorts, and grayish-black tennis shoes. The other girl was Caucasian, she had dirty-blond hair and was wearing a gray sports bra and black athletic shorts, and white tennis shoes. They started to slow down and then stopped right in front of them and then after the blond caught her breath she asked, "Team 7?" They all nodded and then she continued," I'm Aska and this is Anya."Aska said pointing to Anya, "And sorry for being kinda late, but we left straight from school and came here. Which is about 2 and a half miles away and we ran from there." (a/n- Aska, (Ah-s-ka) and Anya, (On-ya), that's how you pronounce their names.)

"You ran 2 miles all the way here?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in amusement at the same time.

"Yeah and we didn't stop for anything." Anya said after she caught her breath, "But if you guys could just hold on for a minute we need to call our other friend so she can come and pick us up because you guys probably don't want to walk at least 2 miles. So we'll be right back."

Aska and Anya walked in the check-in hut and then called their friend. When they walked back out they said she would be here to pick them up in about 5 minutes. While they were waiting Team 7 introduced themselves and Anya ans Aska told them that the other girl that thy were going to stay with was Rose. And had to go to work right after school let out so she wouldn't be back until after 6 o'clock. They also told them that they lived in an apartment and Sakura would have to share a room with Aska and then they would figure out where the guys would sleep when Rose got back home. Right after they told them that their friend that called showed up in a black Mercades. (sp?) Team 7 was surprised of what the car looked liked and then Aska and Anya gestured for them to get in. Kakashi got in the front seat beside their friend who also had dirty-blond hair and was wearing a pink tank-top and black pants with black heels and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing black sunglasses. In the backseat starting behind Kakashi it went Sasuke, Sakura, and then Naruto. Aska sat in between Sasuke and Sakura behind them on the back part of the car with her legs over Sasuke and Sakura's shoulders and Anya sat the same way but between Sakura and Naruto.

When everyone was situated the girls friend, Rei, took off and Team 7 was just sitting there amazed and was listening to the radio that was playing 'Animals' by Nickelback. They arrived at the girls apartment building and after they got Team 7's bags out of the trunk, they told Rei bye and thanks and then Aska and Anya started to show Team 7 where their apartment was. They walked in the building and walked to the stairs because the elevator was broken. They walked up the stairs to the third floor and then took a right out of the stairway and they passed two hallways and when they got to the third hallway they turned right and then went down that hallway. The first hallway on the right they turned again and then they passed several doors before they came to a door that had the number 127 on it. Anya took out a key and then they went in the room.

When they walked in the door there was a washer, dryer, and a cabinet about 5 feet to right and it was just the laundry area. From the door they walked in to the other door on the left was about 9 feet. When they walked through the next door opening they saw a table to right along with a door that led out to deck and to left was the kitchen with an island that sat right in front of the door and it had a wall at the end of it that was to separate it from the living room, and it had a sink on it as well. Passed the kitchen and dinning-room was the living-room. There was a couch with the back facing the dinning-room and to right of couch there was chair that was turned at a slight angle and it sat in front of some windows facing the T.V. (this is where I might kind of make it confusing.) On the wall facing the dinning-room was a big 64 inch plasma screen T.V. With an entertainment center around it. Which includes two 48 inch speakers on each side along with a stand in between the speaker on the left side of the T.V. And the T.V. Itself, that has a CD/ DVD that can hold 6 different discs at once and a Playstation 2, a T.V. box, for the remote so you can change the channels, a radio, a small speaker on the bottom. (a/n-each one is on a different shelf starting at the top going down.) To the left of the T.V. And stuff is the hallway that leads back to bedrooms and stuff. But to left of that is another part of the living-room that has on the wall by the hallway pictures of all kinds, Landscapes, fanart pics off the internet, and in the center are some pictures of each of their families and their-selves. Under the pictures in the corner are two bean-bag chairs that have a small coffee table in front of them. Also in front of the couch there is also coffee table. On the opposite side of the room of where the hallway is, there is an entrance to the kitchen and to the right of that entrance of about a foot and a half is a computer on a desk with a printer to the right of the computer.

Team 7 saw all of this and was surprised of how it looked. They would've thought that their apartment would've been messy and they wouldn't have a lot of things, but seeing the living room they guessed wrong. Now that Team 7 saw the Dinning-room, Living-room, and Kitchen they were wondering what the bedrooms were going to look like.

Aska and Anya showed them into the living-room and they took their bags and placed them over in the corner, opposite of the bean-bag chairs. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura sat on the couch and Naruto sat in the chair. Aska and Anya sat on floor on the other side of the coffee table facing them. "So, what do you want to know? Ask us anything." Anya said enthusiastically. "Yeah, because we don't really know what we're supposed to do because Rose is usually the one to do this stuff." Aska added.

"Well...for starts, just to know though, how old are all of you?" Kakashi asked a little concerned. "Well...we're all 16 years old. And Rose is the oldest, then me," Aska said pointing to herself and then to Anya," and then Anya is the youngest, month wise though."

"Hold on, you guys are 16 and live in an apartment together. Where are your guys parents?" Naruto said and after he said that both girls then suddenly had sad expressions on their faces and were looking down at the table in front on them. There was a long pause and Kakashi was about to speak and say that they didn't have to answer that, but Anya spoke before he did. "Our parents...our parents..died...a number of years ago." Anya said with a sad voice.

"First Rose's parents died. They died in a car accident. Their car slid out of control on an icey road and then fell off a cliff on the side on the road and down the hill on the side and then being the good friend I was, me and my family took her in. And then about 3 weeks later my sister and my mom were driving down the road and the light changed and they drove and some trucker didn't notice the light change and he hit my mom's car and killed both my mom and sister and then right before the people were going to call the house, they got another call saying that my dad was walking down the street and he got hit by car." Aska was just about to cry but she held back her tears because she vowed to herself that she would never cry over her family's death ever again. Anya then took over and said, "And when that happened, me and my family took both of them in and then after both of them finally got over the deaths of their families, which took about only a week and a half for Rose after her parents died and for Aska it took about 4 weeks. Once they finally got settled in my house, it was about a month and a half after Aska's parents died when my family died. My parents, a car crash, and then my sister was mugged and then stabbed on her way back home. And since Rose was the stronger one out of all three of us she never once cried over her parents death like me and Aska did. So seeing how she never cried and never said anything to cheer us up or make us feel better we kinda figured out that she made a vow to herself saying that she would never cry over her parents death ever again. We asked her if that's what she did and all she told us was 'It's all in the past and there's nothing you can do to change it, so move on and forget everything.' When she told us that, we then made a vow to ourselves saying that we would never cry again like she did." Anya finished that sentence with a smile.

They were all stunned to hear this and Sakura spoke because it was getting quiet again. "I'm sorry to hear that." "Oh! Don't worry about it. It happened when we were all 9 years old. 7 years ago and that's also how long we've been living together in this apartment, too." Aska said with smile that seemed bright and cheery all of a sudden.

"Well..since knowing that. Here's another question. Since we're going to be living together for 3 months, might as well know, what are you guys?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"Hmmm...well I'm a lazy kind of person who likes to sleep in a lot, and I'm really fun to hang-out with and I'm almost always happy." Anya said very enthusiastically and pointing to herself.

"I'm very athletic and happy all the time too. Also I can practically beat up any person who gets me mad enough and who ever gets to annoying and won't shut up." Aska said and when she said the last thing Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura all looked towards Naruto and was hoping that he would do something to make himself get beaten up. But Naruto saw all of them look at him and knew exactly what they were thinking and then sat back, crossed his arms, and then closed his mouth.

"Oh and Rose, she's kinda of like a person who likes to mess around and be funny, but she also can also be serious and keep her cool. She also can change her personality or her mood in a split second. She's also kinda weird and fun at the same time, too." Aska said in a thinking pose.they continued to talk and answer questions for a little bit longer and then decided to watch some T.V.

* * *

Hey don't forget to leave a reveiw of how you like it. Flames are exceptable along with opinions of it too. And Advice. 


	3. Meeting Rose

It was 5:49 and Aska, Anya, and Team 7 were watching T.V. They were flipping through the channels and every now and then they would stop at channel and watch it, then they would flip to another channel and do the same process. When they finally found a channel to watch, Aska then spoke up to Anya, who laying on the floor next to her, "Is it my turn to start it or do I have to make the stuff?"

"You started it last time. I have start it this time." Anya said towards Aska's question. Team 7 was now confused about what they were talking about so they just kept quiet and watched what they did. Aska and Anya got up and moved towards the kitchen. Aska started going through the cabinets and fridge and got everything she needed. Which included a package of ground meat, some spices, a bowl, and a few other things. Anya went over to the walk in pantry to the right of the door that led out onto the deck. She was searching for something and it looked like she was having a hard time finding it, so then she asked, "Hey Aska, where's the charcoal? I can't find it."

"Try looking on the bottom shelf, on the right." Aska answered concentrating on preparing the food she got. Anya found the bag of charcoal and then grabbed it and then went outside on the deck. There was a small grill out there in the corner. She poured some charcoal in there and then went back inside to get some paper to start it. She got the stuff and did what she needed to do and then came back in and sat right back down in front of the T.V. After Aska finished making the stuff and then putting it on the tray she pulled out, she then too went and sat back down.

While Aska was making the stuff, to Naruto it looked like she making meat pies or something. So when she sat back down he asked, "What are guys making?"

"Hamburgers." Aska and Anya said in unison.

"Hamburgers?" This time it was all of Team 7 except for Sasuke, but he was thinking it.

"Yeah! You guys will like it. Rose made plans for having it tonight, so whenever she plans to make something on the grill we start it for her, but then she makes all the rest of it though." Aska said with her head tilted backwards so she could see them better. They didn't say anything more, so they just sat back and started to watch T.V. Again.

About 20 minutes after they sat down they all heard the front door open, then close and then something hard drop on the floor. Team 7 all turned and looked to see who it was and were probably thinking that it was Rose. Sure enough, they saw a girl walk through the doorway and she didn't even look up. She just grabbed the tray with the hamburgers on it and then went outside to put it on the grill. She came back inside and still avoided any eye contact with anyone. She went back into the kitchen and started getting out some canned food like beans and corn. She also got out a pot and put it on the stove after filling it up with hot water. She then got out potatoes, peeled them, cut them up, and then but them in the pot.

Rose still avoided all eye contact and went back grabbed her bag. When she returned she walked up to the computer and dropped off her bag and then grabbed two more bags out of her backpack and then walked over in front of Aska and Anya. "I AIN'T YOUR DAMN CADDY!!"Rose yelled and then through both bags, hitting both Aska and Anya in the gut, "Next time you guys won't be so lucky! I'll through'em down the sewer!!"

Team 7 was taken aback by her yelling. When she yelled they all had to jump back because they were so surprised. "Well it seems that your not even acknowledging our guests Rose." Anya said trying to calm Rose down.

Rose looked up at the group and then put on a bright and cheery smile. "Oh, almost didn't see you all there."she lied.

Team 7 all sweat dropped and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all thought that she was just like Kakashi when he lies.

"Hi!" All of them said in unison.

"Well, I'm Rose as you can tell since these two have already told you," she said while slightly kicking Aska's legs because she was trying to push Rose out of the way so she could watch T.V. In the process of kicking her Aska pulled back her legs so Rose couldn't kick them, but instead she made her kick her knee and now her leg is in pain.

Rose has dark brown hair that almost looks black. She's also wearing white a button up shirt with sleeves that come down to the her wrist and is open at the ends. She's also wearing beige cargo pants and she would be wearing black, inch and half heels. But she took them off before she walked in through the door.

Rose looked down again and Aska was no longer doubled over in pain, but that wasn't what got her attention. What got her attention was how they were dressed. They were still in their clothes from when they left the school. Aska, still in her sports bra and shorts and Anya, in her shirt and gym shorts. Rose didn't show how mad she was because she wasn't really mad. She just was really annoyed and her face at the moment was almost emotionless. She looked like she was calm except for the fact that she wasn't blinking or showing any emotion.

Rose spoke in calm voice that sort of made Aska and Anya worried because they've known her for a long time and they know how she acts when certain things come around. "Why are you guys still dressed like that?"

They didn't really expect her to say that and then they realized that they hadn't changed out of their clothes when they got back. Also Aaska just then realized that, since she's wearing a sports bra, that Kakashi had an excellent view of her breasts. With that said they both shot up, but Aska faster than Anya though, and ran straight for their rooms to change. After they shot out Rose went back into the kitchen, still with same emotionless face, and started to work on dinner again.

When Anya and Aska came back out they both were wearing sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt. Anya had on grey sweat pants and her shirt was white. Aska had dark navy blue sweat pants with a white shirt also. Team 7 was just looking at them like they were crazy. It was at least 85 degrees outside and probably about 82 in the apartment and they were wearing sweat pants. Even though Kakashi and Naruto were used to training in hot weather, they were even starting to get a little hot. Because you know they're both wearing pants and all. So Sakura being the nosy person she is she spoke up to break the silence, "Why are you guys wearing sweat pants? It's, like, 90 degrees outside."

Anya and Aska didn't talk at all, they just looked at her then went back to their spots on the floor. Rose hearing this, even though she really didn't care either way, but she knew that Sakura would probably start to get nosier, she said, "They wear sweat pants for two reasons. One, 'cause they can and Two because they're practically _immune_ to heat when they wear sweat pants. Meaning that they can walk outside in 100 degree weather with pants on and it wouldn't make any difference for as if they were walking around in 70 degree weather. And I'm also the same way, but with a jacket too. So it's best not to talk to them about what they wear unless your me, which I can make them wear what ever I want." Rose finished that sentence with silly smile at hand.

Team 7 looked at her in awe. Not because they were impressed with how she can make them wear whatever she wants, but because she can be cruel about it in anyway she wants. When they all turned around, they didn't notice that the T.V. Channel changed and when they looked it was on scary movie and they all saw it when something jumped out and it scared every single one of them. Sakura practically screamed because it caught her off guard. The other three girls just laughed and chuckled. Now Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura were now scared of how these girls act, because they only know a few things about them and they're afraid of what they'll find out later.

* * *

A/n - Plez reveiw. I worked hard on this chapter and i'm kinda on a writers block too. But I'm somewhere with this and I'm going to make it better. I'm going top spoil anything, but lets just say their first night (especially for Kakashi) isn't going to be plesant. Except for Sakura, hold on wait i think i might do something with her too. Oh great idea!! So anyway plez, plez reveiw! 


End file.
